


Frauen und Männer

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [33]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Violence, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Trigger Warning: Schilderung von häuslicher Gewalt und von diversen teils gewaltsamen Todesarten. Etwas düsterer als meine  anderen Kapitel... (Und trotzdem endet die Story mit fluffigen Couch-Geknuddel. Was is' los mit der Chepseh.)





	Frauen und Männer

Der kleine Junge, in einem unbeaufsichtigten Moment tragisch verunglückt. Die Sechzehnjährige, nach einer wild durchzechten Nacht am eigenen Erbrochenen erstickt. Der dreifache Familienvater, durch den Autounfall in viele grausige Puzzleteile zerlegt. Die bettlägrige Seniorin, an einer vermeidbaren Blutvergiftung elendig krepiert.

Solche, ähnliche und andere Fälle wanderten in unschöner Regelmäßigkeit Jahr für Jahr über ihre Seziertische. Ohne professionelle Distanz ging da gar nichts. Schon mehr als eine hoffnungsvolle Vielleicht-Nachwuchskraft hatte sich dem Ganzen trotz beteuerter stählerner Nerven schließlich nicht gewachsen gefühlt. „Man kann es eben, oder man kann es nicht.“ war dann meist Professors knapper Kommentar, wenn sich wieder mal ein Angehender deswegen verabschiedete.

Er selbst … nun, er würde nie die Formulierung benutzen, dass ihn die Schicksale vollkommen kalt ließen. Aber kühl genug, dass er am Ende des Arbeitstages immer noch fröhlich in den nächsten Konzertbesuch aufbrechen konnte. Dass ihm das üppige Abendessen immer noch verdammt gut schmeckte. Dass er immer noch angeödet vor dem Fernseher einschlafen konnte, ohne von den Gesichtern der Toten träumen zu müssen.

Warum ging ihm dann das Gesicht der armen Frau Gerber so nach?  
Naheliegendste Erklärung war, dass sie Silke ähnlich gesehen hatte. Fand er jedenfalls.  
„Die sieht ja aus wie du!“ hatte er gesagt, kaum dass er das Tuch angehoben hatte.  
„Was? Nee. Wo denn?“ hatte Silke mild irritiert geantwortet.  
„Na, die Haare habt ihr ja wirklich genau gleich, und dann die Stirn, und das Kinn, und... gut, die Augenfarbe nicht, aber hier -“  
„ Die Haare vielleicht. Aber sonst … das find ich 'n bisschen sehr weit hergeholt.“  
„Thiel?! Wir brauchen eine unabhängige Drittmeinung!“  
Herr Thiel sah hauptsächlich die vielen Hämatome im Gesicht der Leiche, und wollte bei Tod durch Schädelbasisbruch nicht über so Belangloses diskutieren, wie ob das Mordopfer nun vielleicht Frau Haller optisch ähnelte oder nicht.

Beinahe hätte die Gerber ein vertrackter Kriminalfall werden können, aber dann war ihr Ehemann doch überraschend schnell zusammengeklappt, und gestand alles. Das Umfeld reagierte auf die Tragödie mit geschockten Unverständnis. Nach außen hin hatten beide ungetrübtes Glück im gehobenen Mittelstand gelebt.

„Bei denen war immer alles super! Und jetzt das.“ erzählte eine Freundin des Paares der Presse.  
Es erinnerte K.F. schmerzhaft an Worte, mit denen sich Hannelore einmal bei ihm beschwert hatte: „Bei euch war ja immer alles prima. Immer wenn man gefragt hat - alles bestens! Und jetzt, zack, Rosenkrieg auf's Blut.“

Mehrere Verwandte der Gerbers beteuerten, es sei für beide die große Liebe gewesen.  
Doch zeigte der Körper von Frau Gerber Spuren von Misshandlungen, die teils schon Monate zurücklagen. Ausschließlich an Stellen, die gut von Kleidung verdeckt werden konnten.

Die Nachbarin der beiden wollte zwei, drei lärmende Streits auf dem Balkon gehört haben. „Aber das ist jetzt auch schon wieder länger her. Und damals hat hauptsächlich sie getobt. Also, nicht aus Angst. Ich hab sie mehr so keifend in Erinnerung. Und ich dachte mir dann halt, gibt wohl kein Ehepaar, bei dem es nicht ab und zu kracht.“

Bei den Ermittlern hatte anfangs die Schwester des Opfers kurz in Verdacht gestanden – doch nur so vage, dass ihr alle bösen Verdächtigungen nicht mal bewusst werden konnten.  
Über den Mörder urteilte sie abschließend gegenüber Thiel knapp: „Tja. Jutta war auch keine Heilige, aber für mich war er schon immer das totale Arschloch.“  
Wieso? Hatte sie über Streit und Gewalt Bescheid gewusst?  
„Nein. Einfach seine Art.“  
Seine Art?  
„Egomanisch. Unsensibel. Unzuverlässig. Mann halt.“

 

++++

 

Vielleicht berührte ihn Frau Gerbers Schicksal auch auffällig, weil ausgerechnet sie die frische erste Leiche gewesen war, die Silke und ihn nach dem wundervoll denkwürdigen Abend erwartet hatte, an dem sie beschlossen hatten, nun doch endlich aus zwei Wohnungen eine zu machen. Zusammen mit dem Hagelschauer, den es noch in derselben Nacht gegeben hatte, fühlte sich das Ganze schon ein bisschen nach schlechten Omen an. Dabei hatte er geglaubt, seinen leichten Hang zum Aberglauben lange los geworden zu sein...!

'Homo homini lupus' hieß es bei den alten Römern. Vir feminae lupus? Dass sich oft gerade diejenigen zerfleischten, die einander in Liebe gefunden hatten, strahlte eine Sorte Grauen aus, die sich mit dem Schrecken all der anderen Quälereien, durch die sich Menschen das Leben vergällten, problemlos messen konnte.

Diesen trüben Gedanken hing er spätabends nach, weil die Debatte im Ersten es leider absolut nicht schaffte, seinen Geist zu fesseln. Dabei war das Thema vielversprechend - „Universitäre Forschung in der Krise – Innovation durch den Mittelbau?“. Aber die hoch dotierten Gäste verstrickten sich in Bandwurmsätze oder wurden polemisch, statt dass sie Tacheles redeten. Silke hatte die Sendung darum schon nach gut zehn Minuten für gescheitert erklärt. Als er dennoch darauf beharrte, der Show eine Chance zu geben, war sie quasi zum Protest rekordverdächtig schnell neben ihm eingeschlummert (das konnte sie vor der Röhre mindestens genauso gut wie er selbst).

Herr Gerber hatte bei den bisherigen Vernehmungen nur sehr wenig über den Tathergang erzählt. Ein Detail schien der Schuldige jedoch unbedingt loswerden zu wollen – es hatte ihn entsetzt, dass das Herz seiner Frau noch klopfte, obwohl sie ihn doch schon aus toten Augen angestarrt hatte. Mehrfach habe er ihren Puls gefühlt, und war dann geradezu erleichtert, als das große Organ schließlich anfing zu stocken und verstummte. Irgendwer im Knast würde nun schon so nett sein, ihn mal über den genauen Unterschied zwischen Hirntod und Herztod aufzuklären.

Silkes Herz schlug kräftig und gesund. K.F. zählte zwei, drei dutzend Schläge mit, um auch wirklich sicher sein zu können. Nur, um sich hinterher ziemlich dämlich zu fühlen. Vielleicht machte ihn die späte Stunde langsam arg neurotisch … er hatte Schlaf wohl noch nötiger als seine Freundin.

„Wie viel Uhr is'?“ Sie tat müde die Augen auf.  
„Viertel nach elf.“  
„Die reden immer noch?“  
„Sollte jetzt jede Sekunde aus sein.“  
„Warum hast du überprüft, ob ich noch lebe?“  
„Oh. Du hast nicht geschlafen?“  
„Dass du mich befummelt hast, hat mich geweckt.“  
„Grobe Übertreibung!“ Er hatte bloß zwei Finger an ihren Hals gelegt.  
„Warum hast du meinen Puls gemessen?“  
„Ich wollte wissen, ob du schon in der Tiefschlafphase bist.“  
Ihrem Blick nach glaubte sie ihm nicht, aber sie war auch zu matt, um weiter zu bohren. Lieber gähnte sie lang, und lehnte sich dann wieder an seine Schulter. Er versuchte nochmal bei der Debatte durchzusteigen, aber da redete man kurz vor Schluss über Universitäten in Lateinamerika (warum auch immer). Gut, Konzentration zurück auf seine Schlafmütze.  
„Silke?“  
„Hm...?“  
„Du bist die Allerbeste.“  
„Oh, Danke.“  
„Ich werd' dich auf Händen tragen.“  
„Du könntest mich gleich in's Bett tragen...“  
„Wenn wir mal Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben, gehen wir damit wie erwachsene Menschen um.“  
„Müssen wir? Langweilig.“ Seine zunehmende Dramatik verdutzte sie sehr.  
„Und wir werden friedlich zusammen alt und grau, sterben in einem gesegneten Alter, und zuerst werde definitiv -ich- den Löffel abgeben.“  
Trotz Müdigkeit rappelte sie sich nochmal hoch: „Ach, darum ging's? …Was ist los, Karl?“  
Tja, er saß hier immerhin mit der Chefin von der Opferambulanz. Gezierte Ausflüchte sparte er sich also, und ließ sie wissen, was ihn beschäftigte – in genau so vielen Worten, dass sie im Bilde war, ohne dass er wehleidig erscheinen würde. Ein wenig entrüstete es ihn, dass sie Gerbers schon fast wieder ad acta gelegt hatte, und er ihrem Gedächtnis mit „Die Frau, die aussah wie du!!“ nachhelfen musste. Aber auch sie hatte eben die professionelle Distanz. Und sie war nicht wie er noch bei Festnahme und Verhören dabei gewesen.  
„Wie kannst du die Arme schon halb vergessen haben? So, wie sie zugerichtet war-!“  
„Wieso geht sie dir so nach? Das ist nicht unser erster Gattenmord, und wird nicht der letzte bleiben.“  
„Tjaa … aber der erste, seit ich dich hier hab.“  
„Oh-!“ Ihre Miene wandelte sich von Erstaunen zu Rührung. „Und jetzt fragst du dich, ob es mit uns bald auch so böse endet?“  
„Gott, natürlich nicht.“  
„Oder du fragst dich, wie viel potentieller Herr Gerber in dir steckt?“  
„...Auch nicht. Nicht wirklich.“  
„Was ist es dann?“  
„Ich denke, einfach so ein generelles melancholisch-empathisches Leiden an der Verkorkstheit von zu vielen zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen auf der Welt.“  
„Ah so.“ Sie wiederholte seinen Satz nochmal im Geiste, um ihn auch ganz sicher richtig verstanden zu haben. Nachts um halb zwölf war keine gute Zeit für Tiefenpsychologie.  
„Und … bei uns lief es bisher fast zu gut, Silke. Wo bleibt der Schicksalsschlag?“  
Teilnahmsvoll gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die nachdenkliche Stirn, aber an seinem Gesichtsausdruck änderte das nichts groß. „Schicksal hatten wir schon genug, vielleicht sind wir jetzt im Dann-leben-sie-noch-heute?“  
„Hmm.“ Ihre Idee klang hübsch, aber Märchenromantik erreichte ihn momentan nicht unbedingt.  
„Vieles, was in Beziehungen schief läuft, geht auf mangelnde Kommunikation zurück. Ich denk in der Hinsicht sind wir außer Gefahr; du bist so ziemlich der mitteilsamste Mensch überhaupt in meinem Leben.“  
„Hm.“ War das jetzt ein Kompliment, oder stichelte sie schon wieder sanft?  
„Oder sieh's mal so: Du hast dich dermaßen in's Zeug gelegt, damit ich dir überhaupt eine Chance gebe. Sollen wir's jetzt doch begraben, weil Frauen und Männer eh zum Scheitern verurteilt sind?“  
Seine Augen wurden groß, dieses Argument schien endlich zu ihm durchzudringen: „Oh, niemals! Damals hab ich mindestens fünf Kilo verloren.“  
„Die fütter ich dir wieder an. Falls noch nötig.“   
„Und meine paar grauen Haare verdank' ich auch nur der Balz um dich.“  
„Grau? Unsinn, wo denn?“  
„He, lass das-! Nein, du versaust mir jetzt nicht die Frisur! Ah, du gehörst wirklich in's Bett...“  
Ihre Kabbelei zwischen den Kissen wurde von Applaus aus dem Fernseher begleitet; die Sendung hatte doch noch ein Ende gefunden. Irgendwie schaffte er es, fast gleichzeitig den „Aus“ Knopf zu drücken, und Silkes Flausen Einhalt zu gebieten – indem er sie hochhob, und wie gewünscht Richtung Schlafzimmer trug. Trotz einigen Gekicher schätzte sie seinen ritterlichen Service durchaus. Ihr war bewusst, dass er sich auch jetzt noch ordentlich für sie in's Zeug legte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ursprünglich war das Kapitel mehr oder weniger als Einige-Jahre-später-fanfiction zu "Wolfsstunde" gedacht ... na, merkt man beim Lesen noch viel davon?
> 
> Nebenher, mir scheint Wolfsstunde weder bei den Hardcore Münster Fans noch bei den "normalen" Tatort Guckern allzu beliebt? Aber obwohl auch mir diverse Mängel klar in's Auge stechen, ist die Episode ziemlich sicher in meinen persönlichen Top Ten. Nein, am Blind Date von Boerne und Alberich liegt's nicht. Oder kaum. ;-)


End file.
